


Seduced by a Rogue: Wes

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: See title ;)
Relationships: Wes Janson/OFC
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761





	Seduced by a Rogue: Wes

She was awakened by suckling -- a gentle, yet insistent, pulling by a warm mouth. She kissed the dark tousled hair of the head lying on her shoulder and snuggled closer to the strong, muscular body. "Morning," she mumbled contentedly as a strong arm wrapped around her waist, fitting their bodies together.

"'bout time you woke up. I was beginning to think I'd lost my touch," Wes Janson muttered around her full breast in his mouth. He glanced up, eyes twinkling. "And for your information, it's almost noon."

She opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom. The sun was indeed shining brightly, warming the air around them. The master suite encompassed the entire upper floor of the beach house, allowing a 360-degree view of ocean and sand. The garden doors along each wall were opened wide, the curtains stirring in a soft breeze.

She stretched her body fully, rubbing against him seductively as he continued his explorations. He murmured his appreciation, one hand cupping the weight of her breast as the other slid down to her bottom; ensuring she feel his hardness.

Brandy chuckled softly, not surprised by his arousal; his recuperative powers were legendary at the club -- almost as spectacular as his ability to please partners. So much so, that she had been trying to hire him for some time. Somewhere in his past was a fantastic teacher in the sexual arts; but it was a taboo subject for him. His eyes clouded whenever it was brought up.

He rolled her under him, his mouth moving to the hollow between her breasts. He lapped at her smooth skin, enjoying her as if she really were her namesake. Slowly, he worked his way down her stomach before rising up to look her in the eyes.

She whimpered and lifted her hips at the loss of his mouth and he grinned smugly. "Not here," his voice was a low, seductive growl.

She lifted an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh?"

He glanced playfully at the ceiling and she shook her head in mock disbelief. "The observation deck?" He replied with a quick nod.

She laughed as he pulled her out of bed and steered her toward the spiral staircase leading to the sun deck on the roof. "Wedge and Luke must be on patrol again. How many times do I have to warn you about teasing a Corellian like this?"

Wes chuckled evilly then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ass high, fireman carry style. She squealed with laughter the remaining way to the rooftop.


End file.
